


The Kidnapping

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [27]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: He tried not to think of the bloody handprints she was leaving on his shirt sleeves. His tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. “I can’t… My kids, JJ. They took my kids.”“And we have to move now to get them back. Are you going to the hospital or the office? Decide!” She gave him another shake before releasing one of his arms.“Office!” He cried out before she could slap him back to his senses. He straightened his spine. Aaron would never forgive him if he didn’t do everything he could to get the kids back.Warnings: Kidnapping





	

**Author's Note:**

> *hangs head* This was actually one of the first ideas I had when I created this story universe. I'm sorry. I've always known this was going to happen. On the plus side, everyone gets a complimentary teddy bear. Please pick yours before proceeding. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, try to enjoy the story?  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.

It only took half a heartbeat for his world to drop from underneath his feet. 

 

Spencer was standing in line at the coffee cart watching as his family played with their dog across the soccer field. Jack and Ali were giggling taking turns throwing Shamira’s favorite mangled tennis ball. Shamira was happily racing in circles around the kids. Aaron was standing off to the side lightly slapping the dog’s leash against his thigh as he laughed along with the kids. He had just reached the front of the line when chaos erupted.

 

A white van hurtled through the parking lot towards his family. Aaron turned when he heard it. The sliding door shoved open, two men spilling out. Spencer saw the arm swing out of the passenger window with a handgun. His husband lunged forward only to fall. Two sharp cracks piercing through the noise of the park. An ugly red stain spread across his chest. The men from the back of the van wrestled Ali and Jack towards the van, their screams audible where Spencer stood. He sprinted across the grass towards them. Shamira snarled and leaped towards the van. She managed to sink her teeth into the leg of the man shoving Jack. The gun swiveled towards the black lab. Two more cracks and Shamira fell to the ground. 

 

The van sped away, and Spencer barely registered another vehicle pulling into the lot. “Spence!” A familiar voice screamed at him.

 

“Aaron,” he sobbed dropping to the ground beside his husband. He pressed his hands against the wounds marring the older man’s chest. 

 

“No… Get kids…” Aaron gasped and tried to push him away with weak arms. 

 

Spencer shook his head. He registered a man’s voice speaking somewhere behind him. He was dimly aware that he knew the voice, trusted the source of the voice, but he could only focus on trying to stop Aaron’s life from flowing out through two bullet wounds. He growled when someone tried to pull him away from Aaron.

 

“Mom, Shamira’s alive,” a young voice said somewhere to his left. 

 

“Push on her wounds, Henry. Try to stop the bleeding,” a woman’s voice instructed. Small hands joined his on Aaron’s chest. “Spence? Look at me, Spencer,” the voice said firmly. 

 

He raised his eyes. The vague outline of a person swam before him, and he had to blink several times to clear tears away before JJ came into focus. He wondered how she had gotten there so fast when he hadn’t called anyone. “The kids…” He sobbed. “They took my kids and shot Aaron.” 

 

“Will called Rossi. We’ll find the kids. I promise. We’ll get the bastards.” JJ held his gaze.

 

He swallowed several times. His eyes drifted to the left where his oldest godson was trying to keep Shamira alive. “Bausch Animal Hospital. No one but Dr. Bausch touches Shamira. Whatever it takes. I can’t lose them all at once.”

 

“You won’t, Spence. I swear it.” JJ turned her head.

 

“Taking her now. Don’t worry Spencer. Henry, Michael and I will take care of Shamira,” the man’s voice from before said. 

 

Spencer realized that it was Will and finally remembered that JJ and Will had been meeting them at the park for the kids to play together. He sobbed and leaned down to press his forehead to Aaron’s. His husband’s eyes had fallen shut. His pulse growing weaker as more blood seeped through Spencer’s fingers. “Don’t leave me. Aaron, I can’t do this without you. The kids…”

 

He felt strong hands pulling him away from Aaron, saw paramedics slipping around him to get to the injured man. “Spencer!” JJ remarked sharply shaking him. He snapped his eyes away from his lover to meet hers. “You have to decide right now. Focus. Are you going to the hospital to be with Hotch or are you coming to the office to work the case?” She shook him roughly.

 

He tried not to think of the bloody handprints she was leaving on his shirt sleeves. His tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. “I can’t… My kids, JJ. They took my kids.”

 

“And we have to move now to get them back. Are you going to the hospital or the office? Decide!” She gave him another shake before releasing one of his arms. 

 

“Office!” He cried out before she could slap him back to his senses. He straightened his spine. Aaron would never forgive him if he didn’t do everything he could to get the kids back. “Call Jess to go to the hospital.”

 

She gave him a nod and pulled him away. She led him to a police car. He recognized the officer as a friend of Will’s. The officer bundled him into the back of the car to wait while JJ spoke to the EMTs and lead investigator. She hurried back to him. “Okay, Quantico please.”

 

“Sure, JJ.” The officer nodded. 

 

JJ slid in next to Spencer and wrapped her arm around him. “We’ll get the kids back. I promise.”

 

~*~

 

The whole van ride Jack had tried not to cry. Daddy had been injured before. He saw the scars whenever he was shirtless, but he had never seen it happen before. He hadn’t been scared until he’s seen his dad had fallen to the ground. And Papa. He had never heard Papa scream like that as he had run towards them. He bit his lip when he felt it tremble as the van slowed down. He couldn’t cry yet. He and Ali had to get away from the men keeping them.

 

He felt Ali’s eyes glued on him as the men yanked them from the van. He knew she was waiting for a signal to fight. Their kidnappers hadn’t paid them any mind on the ride allowing them to communicate both silently and in whispered French to make a plan. Don’t allow themselves to be separated. Fight and try to run when they were being moved from the van. Stay calm and use all the observation skills Papa had taught them, the defense skills Dad had taught them.

 

He waited until Ali was clear of the van to kick at his captor’s injured leg. His heel caught exactly where Shamira had torn into the man’s calf. He heard a strangled cry from behind him and nearly laughed knowing his sister had bitten the arm of the man wrestling her through the dirty warehouse. Their hands found each other, squeezing painfully. They sprinted towards the open roll-up door. They both grunted when they were caught around their waists. 

 

Ali screamed when they were jerked apart from each other. The men carried them to a room and tossed them roughly inside. They automatically moved to each other, arms clutching tightly as the door closed and they heard it lock. “Do you think Daddy’s okay?” Ali whispered.

 

Jack nodded. “Nothing can stop Daddy.”

 

~*~

 

Spencer had allowed Morgan to coax him into showering and changing out of his bloody clothes. He shoved a shaky hand through damp hair. He made his way through the bullpen to Aaron’s office. The rest of the team had set up in the round table room, but he needed a few minutes to himself before he faced them. He sat in the desk chair, folding his knees up to his chest. He let his tears flow, purging his fears. 

 

When he felt empty, he wiped his tears away. He took several deep breaths before standing. He opened the gun safe tucked into a drawer on Aaron’s desk and pulled out the backup Glock and belt holster that his husband kept there. He could have sent one of the others home to retrieve his revolver, but it felt right to put his husband’s weapon on to find their children. It was a way of including Aaron in the process when he was incapacitated at the hospital.

 

JJ approached him as he strode towards the conference room. “I’ve got updates. Hotch is in surgery. He was critical but stable when they took him into the OR. They’re not sure if anything vital was hit until they get him opened up.”

 

“Good. Make sure Jess has what she needs. I want both her and Aaron under guard.” He nodded.

 

“Morgan sent Anderson to sit with her personally, and there are both police and FBI there. Will called. The vet’s completed surgery. Shamira is expected to make a full recovery. Dr. Bausch said she’ll monitor her personally overnight. She preserved the bullets for ballistics and swabbed Shamira’s mouth for DNA. I’ve got people on the way to collect the evidence. Will’s going to take the kids to the babysitter and come in,” JJ continued.

 

Reid blew out a breath and nodded. “Good.” He pushed into the conference room. Rossi and Prentiss turned from the board where they were starting a timeline. Morgan turned from where he was talking to a police detective. Spencer held a hand up when Garcia rushed forward to hug him. “Don’t. I have to concentrate on finding the kids and bringing them home. I can’t afford to let myself feel anything right now.” 

 

Morgan gently pulled Garcia back and stepped closer to the genius. “Strauss said this is our case. Who do you want to lead the team?”

 

“I will.” He looked at the team. They all nodded in acceptance of his command and waited for instructions. “Garcia, the van went south from the park. Find them. Traffic cams, ATMs, CCTV, whatever it takes. Find their route and track them to wherever they went. Prentiss, go over witness statements as they come in. If there’s someone who saw something useful, find them. Rossi, you’re on the van. Find out where it came from and who owns it. It’s probably stolen, but find out. Morgan, JJ, and I are going back through old cases. Aaron and I were targeted specifically. Focus on cases where either he or I was listed as the arresting officer or we took the shot. My gut says this was orchestrated by either a parent or a child of someone we took down. Find me something that will bring my children home.”

 

~*~

 

Ali chewed her lip and looked around the room they were now being held in. One of the men had gone out and brought back pizza and breadsticks. Neither of the kids had been able to eat much. They were too worried about how to get away from their captors and what happening with their fathers. Jack pulled her along with him as he roamed the room, studying it. There was a big desk in the middle of the room. A dirty, ripped sofa was against one of the walls. There was a doorway to a bathroom that smelled and made both of them gag. “We have to think like Daddy and Papa,” her brother stated and turned towards her.

 

“Daddy would shoot them.” She wrinkled her nose.

 

Jack gave her the same look he gave her when he thought she asked a stupid question. “We don’t have a gun. What would Papa do?”

 

“Escape.” She pointed at the window high above them.

 

Jack grinned at her. They worked together to shove the desk against the wall underneath the window. They tugged until they got it open. Jack boosted Ali up. She stuck her head through and looked at what was below the window. “It’s really high up,” she told him pulling her head back in. She dropped back onto the desk.

 

He jumped and pulled himself up to look out. “The couch cushions. We can drop them out first and if we get them kinda all together and hang down from the window ledge, we won’t have that far to drop down.” 

 

“Stay up there,” Ali ordered and jumped off the desk. Jack wiggled further onto the window sill so that he could balance on his stomach while dropping the couch cushions out. Ali reappeared at his side with two of the cushions. She passed them to him one at a time before going back for more. The couch has three seat cushions and three back cushions. 

 

Jack looked down at the arrangement. It was the best he could do. He lowered himself back to the desk. “I’ll give you a boost first, then I’ll come out. Ready?” At Ali’s nod, he threaded his fingers together. She stepped on his hands and caught the window when he lifted. She swung one leg then the other over the ledge and slowly let herself hang down. “Be careful!” He called just before her fingers disappeared from view.

 

“Okay! Come on! I hear sirens!” Ali’s voice came from outside. Jack got out the window and dropped down next to his sister. She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the sound of sirens. They ran around the side of the building and saw several black SUVs and police cars rushing towards them.

 

“Papa!” They cried out in unison when the man tumbled out of the front SUV before it completely stopped. Morgan pulled the SUV between them and the building to shield them.

 

Spencer wrapped his arms around them, covering their tear-streaked faces with kisses. “Are you hurt? Did they let you go?” He shot Morgan a look and mouthed that the other man was in charge. He got a nod in response.

 

“We climbed out a window. Is Daddy okay?” Ali pressed her face into Spencer’s kevlar vest.

 

“I don’t know, Baby. We’ll go to the hospital and find out.” He kissed the top of their heads. He kept one arm around both children and began unfastening his vest with his other hand. He knew that it might not be the wisest thing he could do, but he needed to feel the kids against him without the protective barrier. JJ stepped forward to help him remove it. He squeezed them tight against him, probably too tight. “I love you both so much. I’m so proud of you for finding a way out.” 

 

Jack sniffled and swiped the back of his hand under his nose. “What about Shamira?”

 

“She’ll be okay. Uncle Will took her to the vet.” Spencer rubbed his son’s back. “She’s the reason we found where you were so fast. She bit one of them, and we matched the DNA.” He pulled his earpiece out so he didn’t have to listen to the scuffle inside the building.

 

“Her name means protector,” Ali whispered. 

 

Spencer smiled and kissed the top of her head. “She’s a great protector.”

 

~*~

 

He was floating and sinking at the same time. The gray fog swirled around him threatening to pull him back into the darkness. He clawed through it as the pain spread. Memories danced ahead of him, teasing.

 

He had been shot.

 

Shamira had been shot.

 

Jack and Ali…

 

Aaron jerked his eyes open. A hand was clasping one of his own. He lolled his head to the side and smiled. Spencer was sprawled in the visitor’s chair with both of their children on top of him, his arm tight around them holding them in place. The man had to be uncomfortable with their 11-year-old daughter and almost 13-year-old son on his lap. Each of them was perched on a thigh leaning against his chest with their heads nestled against his shoulders. It looked like they were holding hands. He couldn’t remember the last time both kids had sat on their Papa’s lap at the same time, and he wished he had a camera. “Spencer,” he whispered.

 

The genius’s head jerked up. “Aaron.” He tightened his grip on his hand. Tears welled up in his hazel eyes.

 

“How bad?” 

 

“The bullets missed anything vital by millimeters, but you lost a lot of blood. You’ve had a couple transfusions. You coded on the operating table.” Spencer ducked his head as the tears started down his cheeks. “They weren’t sure if you would make it through the night.”

 

Aaron rubbed his husband’s hand with his thumb until he’d stopped crying. “What time is it?”

 

Spencer twisted his arm to see his watch. “A little after four. The kids and I got here about ten and sent Jess home.”

 

“Did you find them?” Aaron shifted trying to get comfortable.

 

“Sort of. We were just getting there when they came running from behind the building. They had climbed out a window. They escaped on their own. It was because of Dowd. He had an illegitimate son who decided he wanted revenge on us.” The younger man rubbed Jack’s back and murmured softly when the boy started fussing in his sleep.

 

Aaron smiled. “How long have the three of you been in that chair? Can you even feel your legs?”

 

“No, but I can’t bring myself to let go of them. We haven’t moved from this chair since we got here.” Spencer yawned.

 

“Go back to sleep.” Aaron brought their clasped hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his husband’s hand. He saw fear cross Spencer’s face and understood. “I’ll still be here. It’s going to take more than a couple bullets to the chest to get me away from you and the kids.”

 

“Promise?” Spencer squeezed his hand.

 

He nodded. “Promise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I saw an article claiming that there's a new DNA test that can be done in four hours. I couldn't find it again, but we'll say that's the test that was done to match the DNA on Shamira's teeth so quickly.


End file.
